


Tabloids and Gossip

by AightImmaHeadOut



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), death note no kira
Genre: Celebrity Crush, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AightImmaHeadOut/pseuds/AightImmaHeadOut
Summary: This idea was requested by Kanby. Thank you for the inspiration (´,,•ω•,,)♡ !This was a really good break from my W.I.P and also really fun to write!
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Tabloids and Gossip

Never before had Near felt so betrayed. 

  
  


Now, logically speaking, there was absolutely no reason for him to BE betrayed, because it was one of those things that were ‘his own fault’ and ‘shouldn’t waste a breath upon this situation because there are worse things you could be worrying about and it’s  _ definitely  _ not a life or death situation’ Nope, in fact, the situation itself was quite laughable. 

  
  


Linda had convinced him to go to a concert. 

  
  


That’s it. That’s all it was, and yet Near had to calm himself down every few minutes to prevent himself from jumping off the nearest cliff. Of course, it was  _ kind of  _ his fault for letting himself break over a squealing, begging, piece of- er, person that was supposedly his one of his very few friends. And the fact that Near himself had given her tickets for  _ her _ birthday was quite ironic as well. He may have terrible social skills, but  _ were  _ you supposed to go to a concert from the giver of the tickets???

Near didn’t know, and the only thing calming him down was the fact that Linda was supposed to go with another friend tonight, but promptly had to cancel because of a case of chickenpox. But what makes him angrier was the fact that Near can and could and can tell her that he has a case of the bubonic plague and she would have just found yet another replacement, but ugh, she was the only thing he had and didn’t want to let her down. Yet. 

Near also had to go drag himself out of his room to go shopping with Halle so he could get some appropriate clothes for the occasion. Linda had ordered him to wear something fashionable because ‘it would be  _ the _ Mihael Keel and we didn’t want to let him down if he thought you or I were hot!!!’. In such, white pajamas would not suffice.

So, he had to go through one of the most embarrassing experiences in his life and ended up walking out of there with a white turtleneck and his first pair of jeans cause why the fuck not.

If Near had to explain the situation in his own words (which he did, when having lunch with his adoptive family) he would say that his clothes was stupid, he was stupid, Linda was stupid, this concert was stupid, and now he would have to spend the next hour and a half sitting on his sorry ass with a loud group of huge, smelly, sweaty stupid people bumping into him while doing stupid dances sung by a stupid singer.

____________________________________________________________________________

After some chastising about Near’s choice of clothes, Linda and him went to a casual restaurant for an early dinner, mostly because all the food at the concert was deathly overpriced. Admittedly, it wasn’t so bad. The food was good, and Near was comfortable due to knowing Linda for so long. It was nice - he hadn’t seen her since her birthday a few months ago, and she was one of the only people that he could tolerate. And, she was a good person and fun to talk to. Maybe Near needed more of that in his life.

Anyway, Linda was doing most of the talking, (which Near didn’t mind, being a quiet person and all) when the topic came to the singer himself.

“Oh my god Near, I know you don’t listen to music, but you seriously haven’t ever heard of  _ the  _ Mello?”

Near smirked, taking the chance to make fun of her a little. 

“No, Linda, it’s not that I haven’t heard of him, I just have no interest in music in general. I focus more on the relevant things in life, unlike you. Why do I care anyway? I’m not the one with the crush on a celebrity”

Linda pouted, but her eyes told him that she knew he was joking. After all, teasing was one of their favorite activities when they were together. 

“Ugh, so mean! And you really have been under a rock all your life! Even if I did, Mihael Keehl is GAY, capital G, and have you not read the magazines? You have more of a chance with him than I do, hotshot”

“Those were tabloids Linda, they may not even be true. Any proof?”

Linda opened her mouth, then sighed in a huff, knowing Near had her by one of her pigtails this time. Then her face broke out into a smile. 

“Actually, yes, I do! He said in a recent interview that he marched at a pride parade once, and what does that tell you?”

Near rolled his eyes at his friend's dense personality. 

“Linda, I’m sure you know as well as I do that people of all sexualities can march at any pride parade, much more a celebrity, since they can commit murder and people would be cheering for them anyway. He probably wanted more fans.”

“Come _on_ , Near. I happen to have a really good gaydar when you came out, so I know he’s hella gay. The conspiracy theories of his sexuality mostly point to the gay side!”

Grabbing her purse as she got up, Linda pulled Near out of his seat without any warning. 

“Let’s go Near. We have to stand in line for a bit, so let’s get there early.”

“Why does he have two names?”

“Mello’s his  _ stage _ name, Near. It’s not that hard.”

____________________________________________________________________________

The concert was...loud. Very, very loud. 

Mello (Mihael?) was surprisingly good looking, singing completely on beat each note he hit, and keeping the audience included as well. His hair was blonde and quite long, giving him a flamboyant, but reasonably good appearance. 

In fact, Near wasn’t surprised to see mostly girls there, and started to feel quite self conscious about his whereabouts. While most people in the front (yes, he had gotten Linda some very good tickets) were dancing and up on their feet singing along, Near kept his ass glued to his chair with his cheek squished against his elbow. Being at the concert was one thing, but dancing? No matter how many times Linda had tried to coax him out of his seat that night, he was not about to dance. 

It was at the last song when the most memorable thing happened. The song was slow, way different from all the other ones that night where he was jumping around the stage. His voice seemed like it was putting everyone, including Near, in a trance, drawing him from his bored looking state. 

That was when Mello locked eyes with him, for longer than usual, probably about five seconds. At first Near thought he was looking at him because he was in different attire and the fact that he was sitting instead of standing. Then Mello smiled at him.

  
  


...Smiled?

  
  


_ ‘Gay.’  _

_ ‘Interview’ _

_ ‘Tabloids’ _

_ ‘Pride parade’ _

  
  


Feeling embarrassed and not knowing what to do, Near gave him a small wave, just to confirm it was for him. 

  
  


He waved back.

  
  


Of course, there were some people squealing “OMG, MELLO WAVED AT ME SQUEEEEE” but most people around him knew and were partially green with envy.

Near flushed. He really was good looking.

After the song was over, Mello said one last goodbye to the audience and thanked them all for coming. As he left the stage, he took a quick glance behind him, and whispered to a nearby bodyguard.

And wouldn’t you know it, that same bodyguard politely invited him to escort him on a free tour backstage. 

____________________________________________________________________________

After Linda assured him for the fourth time she was fine going home alone, Near finally made his way backstage with the very big, but not very intimidating bodyguard. He couldn’t help flushing with Linda’s unnecessary complement before she left.

_ “Maybe you’ll finally get laid, like goddamn.” _

Opening the door to the side, the bodyguard (who’s name was Aiber) led Near down an aisle of dressing rooms complete with vanity desks with lightbulbs on the mirrors. And damn, that was a lot of cosmetics. After about five minutes of walking, Aiber knocked on a big red door with a large door label that read: Mihael Keehl - Mello. Dressing Room.

Now, if there was one thing Near knew, it was the fact that one did NOT get an elaborate tour of a celebrity’s private dressing room. So, either Mihael Keehl was a really chill guy in reality, or this was set up. 

  
  


And Nate River was not dumb enough to lean towards the first option. 

  
  


The door opened revealing Mello himself standing at the door. The height difference was quite large to be blunt, and his leather looked tighter up close. Near could’ve sworn he smirked. 

“Thanks, Aiber. You can get back to work now.”

____________________________________________________________________________

They talked, making the time go by quicker then they would've liked. 

The introductions were quite awkward, but Mello was able to get Near to take down his defensive wall and open up a little. 

A lot. 

They talked the night away, and Near confirmed that Mello was, in fact, gay and that he had expirimented with his best friend before. But it was all good. They were still close, and even were working on songs together. And it was the only relationship he had! Mello didn’t like wasting his time on flings and one night stands. That’s why he avoided dating other celebrities.

And Mello found out that Near had a soft spot for cats, an adoptive family of three people, and could knit shit including bookbags and scarves. Mello also learned that Near hated large crowds, leading to the funny story of how his friend Linda got him here in the first place. 

  
  


And then they were making out. 

  
  


It was a shy kiss at first, then Mello started to get more daring. Cupping Near’s face, he started licking his lips, as if asking for permission. Suddenly, they were exploring each other's mouths like a dance. Things were escalating quickly, and they both knew it when Mello pinned Near onto a nearby couch. 

Near suddenly put a stop to Mello’s actions, when his hand went up his shirt. Obviously, hurt and embarrassed, the blonde got off of him carefully. Near spoke softly.

“Hey, um, look. This is great, really great, the best I’ve ever felt in my entire life, but… don’t you think we’re moving a bit too fast?” he said with a nervous giggle. “I mean, you only happened to see me in one of your many concerts and invited me to your private dressing room.”

Running his fingers through his hair, Mello spoke. 

“Well, Near, I do think that we are moving a bit fast for  _ sex _ .” he said hesitently “But I have a hidden talent for knowing how to make things work out. Maybe we can... talk about this over a coffee or something?”

Near smirked. “Oh yeah? Can we go somewhere where we won’t be trampled by your fans’ undying love for your gay ass?”

Mello smiled. “Well you see, I was originally thinking my house with my barista, so I’m pretty confident that no fan can get into my house.

Laughing, the younger one said “Wow. I know that was a flex for your money. I happen to be part of the Lawlight family, you know.”

“Maybe I was. So let’s go now, rich person to rich person?” Mello held out his hand. 

Taking it slowly, Near stood up.

The things he learned about Mello today was that he was outgoing, and they were both cautious about being tied down by someone. He was also surprisingly smart, and they could go back and forth on any topic, while learning new things from each other.

If they did get married (which he was eerily sure they would for some reason) yes, they would have to deal with the stupid tabloids everyone believes, but Mello would probably find a way to debunk those rumors and Near would be able to take them down, but damn.

  
  


He had a lot to tell Linda tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know i lied to myself, but I'm not abandoning my old fic, don't worry!
> 
> I do take requests, so if you have any ideas, please be sure to comment them below! Also, be advised that I may not get to them until after my first fan fic is done.


End file.
